guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"You Will Die!"
The Reference If anyone cares or wants to know this skill does not keep mending refrain active. if you use this because it never has duration on you it doesnt count as "ending" so mending refrain will never re activate like it does when a shout or chant ends. if that makes sense Marcus Barrak---- According to the Internet, the "Holy Grail" line is "Then you shall die" (shall). I'm thinking that this is a bit too much of a stretch (Endure Pain really should've been a shout called "It's Just a Flesh Wound!", though). There is, however, in Star Wars, the line "Now, young Skywaler... you will die!" (spoken by the Emperor during Return of the Jedi). I'm thinking this may be closer to the mark, particularly because of the power-tripping context in which it is said (in contrast, in Monty Python, Arthur is most certainly NOT at less than 50% hp when the Black Knight says he will die!). Anyone have a better idea? --130.58 16:28, 27 March 2006 (CST) :I think this is one of those cases where there just isn't a pop-culture reference to be found. I think the shout is simply named as it is because it is used on an already weakened foe. --Bishop (rap| ) 08:26, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::"I think this is one of those cases where there just isn't a pop-culture reference to be found."...yet-OaS :I think if anything this would be a reference to Doom 3. The marine gets taunted by Betruger after about half-way into the game with taunts of "You will die! And your soul will be mine!". Mozzie 10:54, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::Could be a reference to the Evil Dead horror movies(actually, the Doom 3 line could be too). In the first Evil Dead, when Ash awakens the demons, one of them says this:"Why have you disturbed us? Awakened us from our ancient slumber? You will die!" DKS01 04:34, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Might as well be a reference to Mortal Kombat 3, in which the last boss, Shao Khan, taunts you by saying "You will die!" randomly during a fight. -- Lightpl 18:26, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::You're all making a foolish mistake. The answer is beneath your nose, Me!. Yes yes, Since I'm so popular and I have said many times to my opponents in gw "You will die, and I will dance on your body" I fit into Pop Culture Reference:P--Geon Arcan 15:16, 24 February 2007 (CST) Useful? Buffed? Try again, anet.....people still arn't gonna use this crap =p P A R A S I T I C 21:24, 6 March 2007 (CST) Parasitic, and sadly, this is where people like you fail to see how great this skill and other skills are. As soon as you get a target below 50%, you will want to spike, of course. So consider, Target is below 50% health, Final Thrust, YWD!, and some finishing Adren skill, maybe even final thrust agian. Its adren, when you need it. Or, could be used as a regain after Wild Blow. Caramel Ni 08:03, 25 March 2007 (CDT) What kinda spike would that be? If Final Thrust didn't kill the target, they'll probably be healed immediately. Final would drain all your adren, this skill can only get you 3 strikes of it. You still need to hit your target a few times to use another adren attack skill. That's not really a spike. Enraging Charge is much better I think. Especially since you only need 9 points in Strength to reach the 3 strikes point. P A R A S I T I C 18:57, 27 March 2007 (CDT) I suggest... 1...5 adren buff? - (Abedeus) 05:55, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Sounds good. P A R A S I T I C 19:35, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :I think it is fine as it is. 1..5 means you could get like 6 adren instantly with high enough strengh. That's potentionally enough to spike two times over. 67.162.10.70 21:48, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::remember your target would have <50% health, so this is to quickly charge finishing spikes, rather then stand arround hitting things. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:50, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::Just admit it guys, this skill sucks. Conditional and it sucks. Makking it, a sucky skill lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:22, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::::That trivia note is silly. The Hobo 21:16, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Agreed, it is. M s4 22:05, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :This skill can be phenomenally useful when used in conjunction with a team or self-driven spike build. Consider using "For Great Justice!" to suddenly gain 6 adrenaline, and lay down those expensive adrenaline moves. Hammer bash itself can be instantly recharged in this way, after applying a deep wound with Crushing Blow for example. And thats simple stuff. There is good scope for this skill. It is NOT useless by any means. Also, 15s recharge is quite reasonable. Puk 08:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Reference I think You WIll Die is a reference to a taunt made by Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat Trilogy/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 :Shao Khan points his finger at you and says 'You will die, mortal!', at which time I usually gave him an uppercut to the jaw. The whole 'you will die' has been used by fictious bad guys through history. Darth Sidious from star wars, the master from doctor who 'Now, Doctor, you will DIE!' etc etc. Metasynaptic 20:22, 27 June 2007 (CDT) It can be reference to CD-i Zeldas where poorly made Ganon says: Or else you will die! user:Chilos Skill Icon Till Lindemann or am I just seeing things?~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 20:28, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :looks like him to me too >.> --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 13:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC)